Carpets produced from synthetic or natural fibers and mixtures thereof are commonly used in residential and commercial applications as a floor covering. Various types of fibers can be used in making carpets such as polyamide fibers, polyester fibers as well as wool, cotton or even silk in the case of rugs.
However, carpets irrespective of whether they are made from natural or synthetic fibers are all prone to soiling and staining when contacted with many household items. Foods, grease, oils, beverages in particular such as coffee, tea and soft drinks especially those containing acidic dyes can cause unsightly, often dark stains on carpets. Also fibers may become soiled as a result of dirt particles, clay, dust, i.e., particulate soils in general, coming into contact with and adhering to the fibers of the carpet. These latter soils often appear in the form of a diffuse layer of soils rather than in the form of spots and tend to accumulate particularly in the so called "high traffic areas" such as near doors as a result of intensive use of the carpets in such areas.
There are a number of carpet cleaning compositions described in the art for removing stains and soils. However, these compositions do not satisfactorily meet the consumer's needs regarding their stain removal performance on different types of stains and soils. Indeed, these carpet cleaner compositions are not fully satisfactory on removing bleachable stains, enzymatic stains as well as particulate stains and/or greasy stains;, especially in the so called "high traffic areas".
Thus the object of the present invention is to provide compositions suitable for cleaning carpets that deliver overall improved stains removal performance on various types of stains including particulate stains, greasy stains, bleachable stains and/or enzymatic stains.
It has now been found that the above object can be met by formulating compositions which comprises a peroxygen bleach, an alcohol having the formula R--OH wherein R is a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chain of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, as a first solvent, and a second solvent selected from the group consisting of a hydrophilic solvent comprising one or more ether groups and having a solubility in water higher than 10 ml per 100 ml at 25.degree. C., a polyol hydrophilic solvent having a solubility in water higher than 10 ml per 100 ml at 25.degree. C., a hydrophobic solvent having a solubility in water lower than 10 ml per 100 ml at 25.degree. C. and mixtures thereof, at a weight ratio of said alcohol to said second solvent of 1:10 to 1:1.1. Indeed, such a composition provides improved overall stain removal performance on various stains including greasy stains, bleachable stains, enzymatic stains and/or particulate stains, especially on diffuse layers of stains/soils which occur in the so called "high traffic areas", i.e., on stains/soils which have become otherwise extremely difficult to remove. More particularly, it has been found that the combination of a C1-C4 alcohol with a second solvent, as defined herein, results in a synergistic effect on the removal of greasy stains, particulate stains, enzymatic stains, and/or bleachable stains from carpets.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is applicable to a variety of carpet cleaning compositions, i.e., compositions being either in a liquid form or in a powder form or in a granular form.
Furthermore, it has surprisingly been found that the liquid compositions herein comprising a peroxygen bleach, a C1-C4 alcohol and a second solvent, as defined herein, exhibit improved chemical stability, as compared to the same liquid compositions without such a solvent system at the appropriate ratios as described herein, or comprising only said C1-C4 alcohol or only said second solvent.
Another advantage of the liquid compositions of the present invention, or the granular or powder compositions herein that have been diluted typically with water so as to be applied onto a carpet in a liquid form, is that an excellent foam profile is achieved. Indeed, it has surprisingly been found that the foam persistence is reduced with the compositions of the present invention as compared to the same compositions without said solvent system at the appropriate ratios as described herein, or comprising only said C1-C4 alcohol or only said second solvent. This reduced foam persistence contributes to the improved particulate stain removal performance of the compositions of the present invention. Indeed, it is believed that when a composition according to the present invention in its liquid form, is applied onto a carpet, the foam produced incorporates the particulate soils and bring them to the surface of the carpet as the foam dissolves, facilitating thereby the removal of the particulate soils. Another advantage of the present invention is that the compositions herein may be easily and quickly diluted in water without the need that said compositions comprise a defoamer. In other words, the present invention allows to formulate compositions with improved overall stain removal performance and desirable foam characteristics, when used in a liquid form, at reduced costs, i.e. without adding any defoamer that would raise the cost formula without: contributing to the stain removal performance of said compositions.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the compositions herein are applicable to all carpet types, especially delicate natural fibers, and are also safe to all carpet dye types, particularly sensitive natural dyes used therein. The compositions of the present invention are also suitable to be used to clean upholstery and car seats covering. Furthermore, the compositions herein may also be used in laundry applications as a laundry detergent or additive or even in a laundry pretreatment application as well as in hard surfaces applications to clean for example tiles, floors, grouting, sinks, fibergrass, plastics and the like.
Yet another advantage of the compositions of the present invention is that they may be applied directly on the carpet without causing damage to the carpet. In addition the cleaning action of the invention commences as soon as the carpet cleaning composition has been applied to the surface. Indeed, the use of a carpet cleaning composition of the present invention does not necessarily require rubbing and/or brushing of the carpet.